1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which an ink is ejected from a liquid ejecting unit to a medium, and a maintenance method of a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a known liquid ejecting apparatus in this type provided with a table on which media are mounted, a recording head which ejects an ink to the media, a Y-bar which holds the recording head to be movable in a scanning direction, and an air flow generation mechanism which generates an air flow between the recording head and the media (refer to JP-A-2011-143657). This air flow generation mechanism has an intake fan and removes an ink mist and the like scattered on the media with the air flow between the recording head and the media generated by driving the intake fan.
Incidentally, in the liquid ejecting apparatus in this type, there is a demand for a mist of a liquid to be strongly removed. Regarding this, in the liquid ejecting apparatus of the related art, it is conceivable that the number of rotation of the intake fan is increased to raise a flow velocity of the air flow.
However, in such a configuration, as the result of increasing the flow velocity of the air flow, there is a disadvantage in that inconvenience occurs in recording work. In other words, if the air flow of a fast flow velocity is generated during the recording work, there is a disadvantage in that flying deflection of the ink ejected from the recording head occurs due to this air flow. This air flow also causes a disadvantage in that a large amount of mist generated during the recording work is sprayed to the media, thereby causing a stain on the media.